


Sparkle

by Michaelssw0rd-art (Michaelssw0rd)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd-art
Summary: Arthur is fascinated by sparklers while Merlin is fascinated byArthur.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to this absolutely lovely fandom <3 and all of you that have become a part of my life because of it.
> 
> I intended (still intend) to write an accompanying fic with this art, but it doesn't seem to be happening at the moment and I wanted to share this while it was still Christmas <3\. When I finish the fic, I will link it as related work, I suppose.

(Click [Here](https://i.imgur.com/KM9aE0w.jpg) for the full zoom-able version)

[Here is the process-gif](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c4b49309c8f8d09cf985578c3e21f6f7/8be7f5bdc9513275-a7/s540x810/e5832342e489cc9b9d69a635ab5db326cc091f45.gifv) for anyone who is interested :D

**Author's Note:**

> Still very new at fanart, still struggling BIG TIME with faces, but drawing this brought me lots of joy. Let me know what you guys think of this one.


End file.
